bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Maude
Maude 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. ''She is introduced in [[The Face of Depression|''The Face of Depression]], in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]]. Maude is seen working at the Cinnabunny at the airport and becomes Todd's first match on his dating app All About That Ace after BoJack recommends it to her. Physical Appearance Maude is a female lop-eared rabbit, with long ears that drop down over her shoulders. She has taupe fur with darker brown ears and muzzle and light brown fur on her cheeks and front. Maude has longer fur on her head styled to look like pinned back bangs. Her two front teeth stick out and she has whiskers. Maude wears a dark purple sweater with skinny light lavender contrasting stitching at the sleeves and neckline for trim, high-waisted light pink jeans, a silver ring on her left middle finger, and green sandals with a red floral print. While working at Cinnabunny she wears a light blue apron with the Cinnabunny logo written in red cursive lettering on it and her work name tag. Personality Maude, most notably, has a lot in common with Todd when it comes to her personality. She is very friendly, smart but a bit naive, and comes up with outrageous business ideas such as a "Cinna-Bungalow." It is also heavily implied she is asexual, as she is shown rejecting a guy she was dating with the implication she didn’t want to have sex with him, with the guy not understanding why. She also applied to Todd's asexual dating app, All About That Ace.'' Background Season 6 '''Maude' first appears in ''The Face of Depression'', where she is seen working at the Cinnabunny at the airport. After giving BoJack his order and change, she proceeds to dramatically wish the change farewell. When BoJack arrives back at the L.A. airport she is discussing a potential business venture on her phone to her mom—a "Cinna-Bungalow," so people won’t have to leave their homes to come to Cinnabunny. She gives BoJack his order again and is convinced that he thinks it’s a great idea too. She then tells her mom in an annoyed tone that she isn’t dating anyone. Later, BoJack is leaving California once more and heads to the Cinnabunny again, and witnesses Maude having an argument with a guy she dated, the implication being she didn’t want to have sex with him. The guy is confused as to why she went out with him in the first place and keeps asking if it’s "a'' ''Jesus thing." An annoyed Maude says it is to get him to leave, and after he does she insists on BoJack it isn’t. BoJack believes her, and says he doesn't want to assume anything, but he then recommends her Todd's dating app. Later, at Princess Carolyn's apartment, Todd watches Ruthie sleep. He is about to call his mother when he gets a match on the dating app with Maude. In ''Intermediate Scene Study w/ BoJack Horseman'', Todd is walking with Ruthie around campus where he passes by a female student in a lab coat who is standing by a table with marshmallows. In a lab, the student puts a marshmallow on a plate in front of Ruthie. Todd eats the marshmallow. The student explains the marshmallow was for Ruthie. The student explains that if Ruthie abstains from eating the marshmallow for fifteen minutes she'll receive a bigger reward than the marshmallow. Todd then calls his girlfriend Maude and asks what he should do with the marshmallow. She advises him to eat it, as he doesn't know what the world will be like in fifteen minutes. Todd then eats the marshmallow. He then calls Maude again realizing what he did. Maude suggests going to the cafeteria for a new one. Todd rejects this idea and asks Maude what marshmallows are made of. She tells him she thinks they are made of chemicals. In ''Xerox of a Xerox'', at Maude's house, Todd and Maude are on their date. Maude and Todd are sitting under a blanket with junk food on a table in Maude's living room. Maude tells Todd the plot to a TV show and Todd remarks it sounds exciting. Maude tells him it isn't. Maude's mother then calls out from outside of the living room that she heard a man's voice. Maude then tells her Todd's over. Her mother then questions if that's a burglar and Maude explains that Todd is her boyfriend and they are watching TV together. Maude's mother tells her not to watch any shows about burglars and to keep the door open. Maude then asks if Todd wants to watch Part 2 of the BoJack interview. Todd says he doesn't know as BoJack was his best friend or a long time and not because they had anything in common. Todd goes on to say it was only because BoJack let him crash at his house. Maude then asks if Todd ever gets tired of living at the mercy of other people who allow him to crash on their couches. Maude then suggests Todd get his own place as Princess Carolyn doesn't need a live-in nanny anymore. The two then decide they should move in together. In ''The Horny Unicorn'', ''At VIM, Todd and Maude convince Princess Carolyn to let them open a daycare for the office employees. Princess Carolyn tells Todd they can carpool and Maude and Todd announce they are moving in together. Princess Carolyn congratulates them. At Todd and Maude's new apartment they set their duffle bags down and declare themselves moved in. Todd then decides to call his mother. His step-father Jorge picks up the phone and asks Todd if he can take a message as his mother is resting. Todd then tells Jorge he wants to tell his mother he has nothing to prove to her as he now has a stable job and has moved into his new apartment. Jorge tells Todd that's wonderful and they would love to see his home once he's settled. Todd then angrily tells him he is now grown and invites Jorge and his mother to his sophisticated, grown-up housewarming party. Jorge then asks what they can bring to the party and Todd tells him they can bring two chairs before hanging up. BoJack and Vance show up at Todd and Maude's apartment with a plant as a gift. Maude answers the door and gets Todd. Todd tells BoJack he can't risk anything happening at the party because he hasn't seen his mom in ten years. BoJack asks what Todd thinks is going to happen and Todd replies he doesn't know as BoJack is always dealing with his own stuff. BoJack replies he is now sober and nothing will happen. Vance drops the plant and Todd tells BoJack he'll see him around before shutting the door. Vance then remarks they paid thirty bucks for the plant. In [[Angela (episode)|''Angela]], in Todd's parents' home, Todd and Maude are having dinner with Jorge. Todd asks how his mother is able to make her famous Frito pie but is too sick to come down and eat with them. Todd then says he wants to see her for himself and heads for the stairs. He is stopped by Jorge who tells him his mother is at Zumba. Todd asks if she is at Zumba or if she's sick. Jorge tells him that is mother was sick but she thought Zumba would make her feel better. Todd says this was a mistake as he and Maude head back to Maude's car. Todd then sees the shadow of his mother in the window shutting the curtain. Jorge runs out and confesses his mother is not really at Zumba. Todd then tells Jorge he can see his mother in the window. Jorge tells him that's a mannequin and Todd tells Jorge to stop lying. Jorge finally admits his mother is ashamed because Todd donated his kidney to her and she feels like a mother shouldn't owe her child her life. After Maude and Todd leave, Jorge and Todd's mother Helen sit at the dining table. Helen remarks that Todd's girlfriend seems nice and he seems healthy. Helen then asks what Todd's job is. Jorge then tells Helen that he thinks Todd runs a daycare but he talks about the babies like they are his co-workers so it's impossible to know for sure. Helen then expresses regret at not being at dinner earlier. They then get a phone call from someone saying Todd has been kidnapped. Maude and Todd are seen at their apartment with Character Actress Margo Martindale who is reading off cue cards. She tells Helen to bring her famous Frito pies under a bridge. After hanging up Todd thanks Margo for her help. Margo then tells him it's the least she can do and expresses remorse for making Todd buy an addictive video game that sent her down a ruinous path. Relationships * Todd Chavez (boyfriend) Trivia * Both she and her voice actor Echo Gillette are asexual. * Family photos shown in ''Xerox of a Xerox'' indicate she has several siblings. * Her license plate is "HOP2IT." Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Rabbits Category:LGBTQ Characters